


Gold and Green and Green and Gold

by PetrichorEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Loki, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, top lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorEnigma/pseuds/PetrichorEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first finished fic in years, so of course it's shameless obscure ship porn  (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ︵ ┻━┻<br/>Anyway, feel free to follow me on tumblr:<br/><a>http://www.datas-vibrating-robot-dong.tumblr.com</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Gold and Green and Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorrlaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorrlaus/gifts), [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/gifts), [NineTalestoTell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/gifts), [All of my fellow LoreKi shipping trash followers on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+fellow+LoreKi+shipping+trash+followers+on+tumblr).



> This is my first finished fic in years, so of course it's shameless obscure ship porn (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ︵ ┻━┻  
> Anyway, feel free to follow me on tumblr:  
> http://www.datas-vibrating-robot-dong.tumblr.com

 

 

Lore flashed an oddly dark grin and sarcastically fake-struggled against the green silk bonds that had suddenly materialized to hold his wrists. His tongue flicked across his gold-tinged lips as his eyes met those of his partner, who hovered hungrily above him.

“Real cute, Lokes. Nice magic trick. Now, are you going to actually do anything, or just accessorize me?”

“Such a smart mouth, Lore. I’ll certainly have to see if it’s good for anything besides insolent drivel. However, it is a valid question, to be sure. Does this answer it?”

 

Loki placed the palm of his left hand under Lore’s chin to cup his face, then pressed his middle finger between his lips. Lore grazed his teeth over and around it as Loki ran his free hand down his torso. Every inch of Lore’s clothing that Loki’s fingers brushed over gave the appearance of  melting away and evaporating into thin air, leaving the android more and more exposed with every teasing touch. When Lore’s gold-tinged chest was open to the air, Loki ran his fingernails up and down the stretch of skin, drawing muted shudders from his partner.

As Loki felt Lore tremble under his fingertips, the power and adrenaline that pulsed through his blood sent a chill up and down his spine. He had planned on taking things slowly, drawing them out, and teasing Lore for as long as he could, but his boiling blood and hardening cock had other plans. The more Lore writhed under his touch, the more Loki realized that he wanted to be the one without control. With a simple wave of his hand, the bonds around Lore’s wrists evaporated into green mist, and Lore seized the opportunity to sit up, grab Loki by the shoulders, and shove him down onto the bed. He straddled Loki with his knees, and once he had him in a vulnerable position, Lore burrowed his face into his neck and began lapping, sucking, and nipping mercilessly at the warm skin. His strong hands grabbed Loki’s wrists with a rough, domineering grip and swiftly moved them above his head, leaving him prone and defenseless. He sucked a line straight from Loki’s collarbone to right below his ear, then growled,

“Now tie yourself up for me, like a good little whore.”

As chills of anticipation wracked his body, Loki materialized the green silk ties around his own wrists.

Lore’s face lit up with a greedy smirk.

“Good boy. Now, let’s see what we can do about losing these clothes.”

He ran his fingers over Loki’s body, like Loki had done to him mere minutes ago. The clothes didn’t evaporate under his touch, but Loki shivered and writhed when Lore ghosted his hand over his now fully hard cock through his black leather pants. Lore worked his hands under Loki’s tunic, which melted away as he played with his partner’s tender nipples.

“No, no, don’t do that. I want to unwrap you myself.”

Loki nodded, then started to moan as Lore’s mouth began exploring his chest.

“Nnh…”

Lore bit and sucked his way from Loki’s sternum down to the upper hem of his pants, then placed a soft bite around the hard bulge under the fabric.

“Hnnh, please, Lore…I want it...”

“Shh. I didn’t say you could talk, did I? Good boys don’t speak without permission. Now turn over so I can discipline you for being so brash.”

Baring his teeth in a grin of anticipation, Loki obeyed, leaving his backside vulnerable. Lore slid one of his inhumanly strong arms under his partner’s torso and used it to forklift him onto his lap. The pressure of Loki’s body baring down across his crotch was deliciously intense, and all the more motivation to show no mercy in his discipline. He tugged at the waistband of Loki’s pants until they were settled loosely around his knees, and was delighted to reveal a black silk and lace thong.

“Ooh, you wore your pretty panties for me. You know how much I love these,” Lore purred, pulling and releasing on the waistband to snap at his partner’s milky flesh. “Just for that, I may have to go a little easier on you...”

Lore raised his hand, set it gently on Loki’s ass, and ghosted feather-light strokes all up and down the firm skin. When he could see goosebumps forming all over Loki’s body from the sensation, he raised his hand again and spanked him so hard that it drew a sharp mewl.

“...or maybe not. You must learn, after all.”

Loki cringed and clenched his ass cheeks as Lore delivered another harsh blow, but by the third firm slap, he was more aroused than he could ever recall being. He bucked his hips desperately, attempting to grind his cock against Lore’s through their clothes. Fifteen blows later, Lore rolled Loki over to look him in the eye.

“What have we learned, pet?”

“Good boys don’t speak without permission.”

“That’s right. Now, what can we do so that I don’t have to punish your tight, pretty little ass again? It takes time away from me fucking it raw, and I don’t appreciate that.”

Loki pretended to think deeply for a second before materializing a gold ball gag with green leather straps into his mouth.

“Well, well. Pretty and smart. I guess you really can have it all.”

With that, Lore rolled Loki off of his lap and back into a prone position on the bed. He worked Loki’s pants the rest of the way off of his legs, cast them aside, then began lovingly stroking his bulge through the thong. With slow, deliberate movements, he began working his tongue between the straps and his partner’s skin. He snaked his nimble tongue over sharp, solid hipbones, then began to suck, and finally began biting. He grazed and pulled with his teeth until the skin on his partner’s hips was nearly broken. Loki relished in the sensation, giving moan-like noises of pained satisfaction through the ball gag.

Lore momentarily let up on Loki’s hips to stare him in the eye and purr,

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you? Well, I’m just warming up, baby.”

Despite being unable to speak, Loki made it perfectly clear just how ready he was for more by glaring right back at Lore with equal intensity.

“Roll over,” Lore commanded, and Loki obliged, groaning slightly as his hard cock became trapped between the mattress and the weight of his own body.

“Now, you know how much I love your pretty black panties, but it’s time for them to say good-bye, I have bigger plans. Take them away.”

Loki’s eyes clenched shut, and the black silk thong faded away into mist. He barely had time to open his eyes before they nearly rolled back into his head from the overwhelming sensation of Lore’s forceful, warm, wet tongue probing the edge of his tight asshole. Lore made short flicking licks all around the perimeter before working the tip of his tongue just far enough inside to make Loki throw his head back in ecstasy. He withdrew his tongue from inside and returned to lapping all around the outside. He felt his partner trying to hump the mattress, and responded by pulling his mouth away.

“Ah, ah, ah. You’re not wasting that beautiful hard-on on the mattress, dear.”

With that, he gave a firm shove on one side of Loki’s torso, rolling him over onto his back.

“If you wanted me to take care of this,” he teased, wrapping a hand around the hot, throbbing base of Loki’s cock, “you should have just said so. Oh, wait,” he chuckled, tapping a finger to the gold ball of the gag, “you can’t. Don’t worry, pet. I can read you like a book.”

Lore began sliding his hand slowly up from the base of the shaft, then back down to the bottom. He wrapped  his mouth around the tip and swirled his tongue all around the warm head, drawing a deep shudder from his partner. He moved slowly, relishing every sweet noise and movement that his actions drew. Then, when he was sure that Loki would be least expecting it, he sucked down hard, taking the entire length of his partner’s shaft into his mouth and right to the back of his throat. He felt Loki try to buck even deeper into his mouth, and retaliated by lifting it off of him.

“Patience, pet. When have I ever not taken good care of you? You’ll get your happy ending, but only if you don’t try to steal it away from me ahead of time. Understand?”

Loki locked eyes with Lore, then nodded eagerly.

“Alright, then. Now that we’re clear with each other…”

Lore hovered his mouth back over Loki’s trembling cock, then sank slowly down onto it. He began to bob his head up and down, sucking relentlessly as he did so. Once he found a rhythm, he showed no mercy. He worked his tongue all over, swerving and swooping it over every single inch of hot, needy skin. Just to keep things interesting once Loki had settled into the same rhythm, Lore cupped Loki’s balls in his free hand and gave them random, gentle squeezes.

“Hnnn, hnnnn, hnnnnn…..”

Loki’s muffled cries became more frequent and urgent, but Lore knew better than to let up. He could feel the tension mounting higher and higher in his mouth, and he knew that his partner was close to climax. He stopped squeezing on Loki’s tender balls, spit on the hand that had been cupping them, and gently pressed his index finger to the twitching perineum behind them.  That was all that was needed to send Loki over the edge. He came, hot and heavy, in thick spurts into Lore’s unyielding mouth. Lore didn’t let up until his partner stopped coming, at which point he finally pulled away and swallowed.

“I suppose since you can’t talk, I’ll have to forgive you for not asking permission. Now, what did I tell you? I always deliver when you behave. Now take that off and thank me properly,” he said, gesturing to the ball gag. Loki smirked, rolled his eyes, and disintegrated the gag into fog.

“Thank you, O Sparkly One,” he sneered, licking his lips.

“Oh, is that how it’s going to be? I give you such a nice orgasm,” teased Lore, “and you decide to be a little shit in return? Well, guess what? I gave you yours, now it’s time for you to give me mine. I resent Dr. Soong for a lot of things, but him making me fully functional is not one of them. Help me make him proud of me for once. On your knees. And put the shutter-upper back on for me, lovely.”

The two lovers exchanged wicked grins before Loki re-gagged himself and assumed the position.

“Alright, now get your pretty little asshole nice and wet for me.”

Loki closed his eyes and materialized a generous amount of lube into his practically twitching ass. When Lore was satisfied, he circled a finger around the tight ring before slowly pushing it in. Loki’s back arched slightly, but he quickly became acclimated to the sensation and began moving his hips in circles to indicate that he was ready for more. Upon receiving this signal, Lore added a second finger, and began to move the two fingers slowly in and out. He scissored them back and forth to stretch Loki out more, then added yet another finger.

“Mmm, so nice and tight. You ready for this, you insatiable little slut?”

Loki could only moan in response as the three fingers explored his ass, occasionally brushing near his sensitive prostate.

“I changed my mind. Take that thing off, I want to hear you beg.”

Loki obeyed without hesitation, and Lore repeated his question.

“I said, are you ready for my hard cock in your tight little asshole? You ready to take me like a good little whore?”

“Yes, please, yes, Lore!”

“Well, since you said please.”

Lore withdrew his fingers, lined up the head of his aching, leaking cock with Loki’s entrance, and slowly pushed himself in. He took a moment to relish the delicious tightness coupled with Loki’s sultry whines before pushing in all the way. Once he bottomed out, he sharply snapped his hips forward to graze at Loki’s G-spot, then pulled back until he was almost out. Right before he was all the way withdrawn, he grabbed Loki’s hips and shoved himself roughly back in, drawing a sharp but overjoyed moan from him. Just like before, he continued this pattern until he found the most pleasant rhythm, then didn’t stop. Lore’s neural net was going crazy processing all of the pleasure that he was receiving from ramming his hard cock in and out of Loki’s pulsing ass. The pair both gave wildly loud cries, moans, groans, and “oh please”s, each one shouting as if trying to be louder than the other.

Finally, Lore was overcome with ecstasy and had no choice but to let go. He pulled out and gave a loud groan right as he came, painting his partner’s back with warm, viscous, amber-colored fluid.

“Ahhhh…”

Lore was able to momentarily overcome his post-orgasmal haze to look over and see that Loki’s cock was also dripping.

“Two for one, eh? Aren’t you a greedy little thing?”

Loki, still panting, smacked his lips and grinned.

“You’re more than welcome to take another round for yourself to try and catch up. Mustn’t let things be unfair, now.”

The green silk ties fell off of Loki’s wrists, but did not evaporate. Lore picked one up and used it to start wiping off his partner’s back. Once he had more or less cleaned his come off, he rolled Loki onto his back, pressed a heavy kiss to his neck, and purred into his ear,

“Keep talking like that and I just may have to take you up on that offer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
